Torciendo el Destino
by Anais Cefiro
Summary: “Detesto ver que las cosas se tuercen, cuando un tironcito acá y un empujoncito allá lo arreglaría todo"


TORCIENDO EL DESTINO

**TORCIENDO EL DESTINO**

"_Desteto ver que las cosas se tuercen, cuando un tironcito acá y un empujoncito allá lo arreglaríamos todo"_

Jo le sonrió al espejo, jamás pensó que seria victima de sus propias palabras. A su madre debió haberle parecido adorable la sonrisa porque la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Después con el mismo ímpetu se separo de ella y comenzó a alisar los pliegues que se habían formado en la hermosa tela.

Miro al jardín, el carro la esperaba abajo. Trato de darse prisa y no hacerse un lío con el vestido. Ella habría escogido algo mucho más sencillo, pero como en aquellos días de visita, la menor de las March haciendo alianza con la mayor y en confabulación con el respetable Sr. Laurence, le habían comprado un vestido hermoso y hasta eso, acorde a su personalidad pero que la haría tropezar y dar de lleno en el piso, en cualquier momento.

Bajo con ayuda de su madre y se detuvo en la puerta de entrada para contemplar el hermoso jardín de su casa. Específicamente el rincón que Beth con tato esfuerzo y amor hizo florecer mientras vivió. Ese rincón en especial del jardín parecía lleno de vida, como si rindieran homenaje a la March ausente, como diciendo: "No olviden a nuestro dulce angel que tanto amor repartio a su alrededor mientras estuvo en el mundo"

"Como si alguien pudiera olvidarla", dijo Jo para si misma, ella había intentado desesperadamente salvar a Beth de las garras de la muerte, pero a fin de cuentas, Beth la había salvado a ella. La había salvado de una vida sin amor.

¿Quién pensaría que una joven tan candida como Beth, hubiera tramado semejante trampa y sin embargo, lo había hecho.

Y gracias a eso, ella había encontrado el amor.

Los recuerdos llegan a su mente, mientras aborda el carruaje que la llevara a su destino.

Laurie y ella se despiden, él con el corazón destrozado y ella con la pena enorme de haber matado a su mejor amigo. Los Laurences estan por irse cuando una frágil figura se aparece en la puerta.

- Por favor, no se vayan…- Es casi un susurro, pero todos la escuchan claramente. El viejo caballero que ya esperaba en al auto, se apea y baja para acunar entre sus brazos la frágil figura que tanto le recuerda a su nieta. Siente su cuerpo frágil y su espíritu fuerte que parece comenzar a desplegar sus alas.

Los ahí reunidos observan sin palabras, todos saben la verdad, Beth se esta preparando para irse y quiere despedirse de todos sus seres amados, aunque valientemente trata de afrontarlo sola, los necesita a todos, a la familia completa.

No hay necesidad de hablarlo, el viaje se pospone hasta que Beth, "mejore", quizás sea mejor traer a Amy de vuelta…quizás no, quizás se engañan, quizás cuando Amy vuelva, Beth ya este recuperada y vaya a recibirla.

Pero lo que es los Laurece, a pesar del bien trazado plan, no se moverán de America hasta que el ángel vuelva a tocar el piano.

Los días trascurren.

A veces Jo y Laurie olvidan porque él estuvo a punto de irse y vuelven a sus viejos hábitos. A veces a Laurie se le escapa una palabra que para Jo suena inapropiada y desata una tormenta que amenaza con hacer caer ambas casas, pero basta la presencia de la dulce joven de cabellos castaños, para que ambos chicos hagan las paces y pospongan sus pleitos hasta que Beth…"mejore".

Pero Beth no mejora y llegan los días difíciles. Los días en que no reconoce a la familia, que no sabe donde esta y todo el cuerpo le duele. Los días en que Jo llora por las noches, anda taciturna durante el día y deja que Laurie la abrace sin protestar. Los días en que se consuelan uno al otro, donde la hostilidad desaparece y sus almas se buscan. Los días que ambos pasan solos en la habitación de Beth, pendientes al menos de sus deseos y esperanzados a sus momentos de lucidez. Esos momentos maravillosos en los que ella los reconoce y les dice cuanto le alegra que se lleven bien de nuevo.

Una noche, el ángel abre los ojos y ve dos sombras estrechamente abrazadas buscando las caricias consoladoras del otro, buscando sus labios y no puede hacer menos que dar un fuerte suspiro que alerta a los jóvenes que se separan bruscamente. Intentan disculparse, pero ella solo los mira tranquila y feliz desde su lecho, esta lista para irse. Laurie y Jo, se miran uno al otro apenados y hacen ademán de irse, pero la suave voz los detiene:

- Escuchadme ustedes dos, he de confesarles algo.-

Y la delicada niña, procede a revelarles como deliberadamente chantajeó a los Laurence para que no se fueran a Europa, como a fingido dormir para que ambos chicos queden atrapados en la misma habitación, como su ultimo deseo a sido verlos juntos.

- Espero me perdonen, no tengo ningún derecho en meterme en vuestras vidas, pero los dos son personas tan preciadas para mi y deseaba tanto verlos juntos. Perdonadme querida hermana por cortar tus alas y tu mi querido amigo, por negarte el ir en busca de tu destino. Pero yo siempre he creído que son el uno para el otro, concededme este gusto, por lo menos hasta que me allá ido…después no importara, ustedes podrán retomar su vida donde la dejaron si a fin de cuentas deciden que no son el uno para el otro.-

Jo salio de la habitación molesta, odiaba las manipulaciones y la persona que ella pensaba más pura en el planeta la había metido a un juego por un capricho. Todos esos meses aguantando la amargura y los reproches por su negativa, todos esos meses peleando con el a escondidas de todos y… y después como le agradeció a Dios que el estuviera ahí cuando Beth se puso grave, como agradeció su compañía en las interminables noches en vela, los secuestros para sacarla aunque fuera unas pocas horas de casa para distraerla, su solcita ayuda, su amistad sincera, su amor...

Amor que había acabado por contagiar en ella, amor que esa noche la había hecho buscar los brazos del joven para ahogar su pena, amor que había nacido de la lucha, del compañerismo, del aprender a aceptar sus desacuerdos y diferencias, de aprender a afrontar las cosas juntos. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que los dos rebeldes podrían hacer tan buen equipo, que podrían sobre llevar sus diferencias?, eso era porque ambos eran seres nobles y leales.

Beth lo sabía.

Sabía que no habría mejor compañero para su hermana que el apuesto vecino y que su hermana con su indómita alma no encontraría mejor compañero.

Las lagrimas arrasaron los ojos de Jo, al comprender todas esas verdades y regreso al cuarto de su hermana, Laurie aun permanecía con ella, hablaban bajo. El le agradecia el hermoso regalo que Beth le había dado, el darle tiempo y espacio para demostrarle a Jo, su amor.

- No importa que pase después Beth, el retenerme aquí a mi y a mi abuelo es lo más hermoso que alguien jamás allá hecho por mi. Te adorare como una santa el resto de mis días, una bella hada que concede los sueños más anhelados. Ahora solo esperemos que tu hermana no nos mate.- Dijo el joven guiñándole un ojo a la enfermita para hacerla sonreír.

- No lo había pensado, pero matarlos suena como una gran idea.- Dijo siniestramente la escritora desde la puerta, la piel se le erizo al joven y los ojos de Beth brillaron con travesura.

Jo se acerco al joven y le brinco encima dándole un profundo beso que hizo sonrojar a la joven en la cama, al ver que aquello parecía prolongarse, comenzó a carraspear y la pareja se separo.

- ¡Que muerte tan dulce!- Bromeo Laurie

- ¡Que poco romántico eres Teddy!.- Regaño Jo

Y Beth los observo pelear cariñosamente, hasta quedarse dormida y soñar con un futuro lleno de chiquillos que correteaban en la mansión Laurence.

La bella joven murió un lindo día de primavera un par de meses después, aun pudo disfrutar de planear algo de la boda de su hermana y ver a la pareja escandalizar con sus propuestas a sus padres y al buen señor Laurence. Aun pudo despedirse de su linda hermana menor, que apenas y si llego a tiempo para decirle adiós.

Un par de lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Jo, mientras el coche paraba frente a la iglesia.

Aquel día, Jo llevaba prendido a su elegante vestido, las flores más bellas del jardín de su hermanita, aun quiso cargar a uno de los gatos hasta la iglesia como homenaje, pero la señora March no dio su brazo a torcer a en ese punto.

Bajo del elegante carruaje y su padre la romo orgullosamente del brazo para caminar junto con ella hasta el altar. Un muy apuesto joven la esperaba ahí, mirándola orgulloso y enamorado.

La recepción fue en el salón de la mansión Laurence y ahí se dieron cita, todas las personas a las cuales aquellos dos jóvenes tenían en estima. Desde el día de su boda, los Señores Laurence, se forjaron la fama de excéntricos, invitando a su boda no a la más alta sociedad, si no a sus más queridos amigos y familiares, fueran de la clase social que fueran.

El viejo señor Laurence irradiaba felicidad, su deseo se había cumplido, emparentaría con las March y no dudaba que ese par de locos idealistas que eran su nieto y su esposa, le harían sus últimos años verdaderamente dichosos.

Los señores March, miraban orgullosos a Joshepine atender solícitamente a todo mundo, tropezando cada dos por tres con la cauda de su vestido, miraron a su adorable Meg, atendiendo a su marido he hijos como una reina abeja, rodeada de su enjambre y por mucho a la bella Amy escoltada por su guapo esposo Frank.

Habían tenido problemas para aceptar ese matrimonio que Amy describió en sus cartas como "ventajoso", pero al conocer a Frank y la adoración que le profesaba a su pequeña, no pudieron menos que entender que con el paso del tiempo Amy caería en la cuenta de que en realidad se caso por amor.

Con Jo y Laurie partiendo a Europa en su viaje de bodas, mientras la familia en plenos los despide desde la casa, terminamos nuestra historia, tal como debio haber sido escrita.

**F I N**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

Espero que alguien más se anime a escribir sobre este libro, que fue el preferido de mi adolescencia. Un libro que me marco en mucho sentidos, desarrollo mi gusto por la escritura y Jo fue de alguna forma una de mis mejores amigas.

Como muchos, nunca pude superar que no terminara casada con Laurie, así que este pequeño fic, retuerce las cosas, en mi muy peculiar estilo para que ellos terminen juntos.

Es curioso que este sea un Happy End y que en realidad la única razón para escribir este fic, fuera el llegar a ese final, ya que una de las cosas que "herede" de Louis May Alcott fue el gusto por los finales no convencionales y no muy felices que digamos je!.

Espero ansiosa los reviews.

Mil gracias por leerme :D


End file.
